My Angel
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Obliviashipping. Ben and Summer's life together from first meeting to their very special moment, told through Ben's view. A collection of their most special memories.
1. Meeting Her

Hello~

First of all, I would like to say this to you now...

THERE IS ANOTHER STORY!

This story is strictly Obliviashipping through Ben's view. Nothing more; nothing less. The other story is through Summer's POV.

Also... ." This shipping was a requested shipping. The shipping was requested by Rachel Ray Wolf... so Rachel... D: I'm so sorry!

I originally had an amazing one shot all planned out but things got hectic and it was deleted... so I kind of got fed up with it while I was re typing and I know it's going to take a while before I actually finish it So... I wrote these as a sort of sorry and something to be held over until I finish it. I'm so very sorry!

Finally! I will only say this once through the entire story.

I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon! Never have; and never will!

* * *

I was sleeping on the couch on a Saturday. I know what you're thinking. A seven-year old boy sleeping away a perfectly nice Saturday? What has the world come to?

I'll tell you what—_boring_.

This region, this town, this house—everything was so boring. There's not another kid in our entire small town who's my age. Not one. It's absolutely boring every day. I can only watch so much T.V. before Mama and Dada make me turn it off. I can only play so many video games before Mama makes me go read a book or something, and I can only have so much fun playing by myself outside.

Did you know there's not even a single playground here?

It's… sad. Really, it is.

So with nothing better to do, I sleep. Mama and Dada scold me for sleeping away my _golden years,_ but honestly—what else can I do? At least when I sleep I can dream, and when I dream I'm having fun.

But, I get there point. I mean, I honestly don't like sleeping so much either, but do I really have a choice? I just… I just wish something amazing would happen to me, you know? Maybe… I don't know some super awesome kid could come barging through my front door and make my life more interesting.

Or maybe some legendary Pokémon could crash through the roof of my house and promise me a life of adventure?

Or maybe even some angel could fall from the sky and land on my front door and ask me to become their friend?

Or maybe—

I was interrupted from my nap/day dreaming by the ring of the doorbell.

Slowly I sat up, rubbing my eyes and staring at the door. Who would ring the doorbell? Honestly. Frowning I slowly stood up, stumbling my way towards the door. I was still half-asleep so I couldn't honestly think straight.

I opened the door and…

There was a fallen angel on my door step.

No, really. There was.

She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with no shoes. Her hair was short and a soft pale brown that curved up at the end. She had to bangs that framed her face on either side. She was holding an old fashion picnic basket.

When she saw me her face lit up. No, really, it did. She smiled at me the most breath taking smile and all I could do was stare at her.

Why was an angel on my front door step?

Her smile dropped slightly and a blush washed over her cheeks. I continued to stare at her, dumbfoundment crawling over me. I was confused like there was no tomorrow.

Really, why was an angel on my front door step?

She offered the picnic basket to me, mumbling, "Here."

I stared at her, then at the basket. No words were able to form at my mouth before I grabbed the basket.

"Uhum… well… bye."

She turned away to leave, and all I could think of was that I was about to let the angel get away. Without processing what I was doing, my hand shot forward and I grabbed her hand.

She turned back to face me, giving me a curious look. I felt my cheeks warm and I mumbled, "M-My name is Ben."

"Hi Ben, I'm Summer, I just moved in. I'll be your new neighbor." She smiled at me.

Summer…

No, no, not an angel. But very close.


	2. My Promise

It's been three years since the angel landed on my front door step. I was ten years old now and I couldn't be happier. I had a best friend now who loved to play with me. She was amazing and came up with the best ideas. Together the two of us always had a blast.

She made me really happy. I wanted nothing more than to be with her every second I could, and to make her always happy. She was my best friend after all.

Right now, I was looking for her though. We usually met together after dinner on my front porch but she didn't show up. I came by her house and her mama said that Summer had run off to the forest. Her mama sounded concerned but I wasn't. Summer was probably just wanting to play hide and seek.

So off I went to the forest, I called out her name on several occasions, looking around the dense forest to see if I could spot her.

It wasn't until I heard her, that I found her.

Gentle gasps of soft crying echoed around me. I frowned slightly, looking around. I followed the strange sounds until there I found her.

She was crouched on the forest floor, her hands covering her face and her small body racked with sobs.

I stood there, like a doe caught in headlights. She was crying. I had never seen Summer cry before, not my angel. Not when she broke her hand, not when she fell off her bike, not even when we watched Bambi. So seeing her here, like this, had me a little more than startled.

It wasn't until I had given myself a good mental shake that I acted. In a matter of seconds I was crouched by her side, rubbing her back. "Summer what's wrong?"

She slowly pulled her hands away from her face, looking up at me. Her eyes were watery and beginning to redden, her cheeks were flushed as tears streamed down them. She was a mess, through and through. I was stunned, seeing her like this. "B-Ben…!"

"Shh, what is it?" I asked softly.

She lurched towards me, wrapping her tiny arms around me and burying her face in my chest. Slightly caught off guard, I stumbled back before landing on my butt. I stared at her a moment before slowly patting her back. She cried harder.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy's…" She hiccupped. "Daddy's g-g-gone!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She merely shook her head, crying even harder.

I didn't say anything more. I didn't press for details and I didn't make any sound. I just sat on my butt and patted her back, unsure of what to do. Unsure of really everything at that moment. Summer just cried and cried and I hated every sound of it.

I hated her tears, I hated how she felt so awful. I hated every bit of her sadness with a burning passion and I wanted nothing more than to take away her sadness. I wanted nothing more than to hurt whoever did this to her.

More importantly though, I wanted her to never feel like this again. I wanted her to always be happy with me, and never sad.

It was then that I swore to myself I make sure she never had a reason to cry again.


	3. My Blissful Memory

Squeals of laughter sounded to my right. I dared a glance to see look at her.

She was gripping onto the triangle handle with ease, the water spraying over her face. Her pale yellow two piece swim suit looked oddly dry from my view, but I knew it was probably soaked. She laughed again, twisting her body slightly.

She was a pro at water skiing.

Her face was lit up as she laughed again, this time doing a slight trick with her water skis. I felt my own smile stretching over my face. She looked so happy at that moment for a second I forgot where I was.

I remember where I was when sadly I wasn't paying attention and my own water skis hit a bump in the water. I was sent flying through the air for a moment before doing a painful belly flop in the water.

Water rushed up to my nose and my limbs shot out, my legs kicking furiously as I swam to the surface. Warm hands grabbed my own, pulling me up. I coughed and sputtered for a moment when I was finally above the water. I looked up to see who the hands belonged to.

Summer was looking at me with a concerned look, her right hand resting on my cheek. "Are you okay Ben?"

I flushed slightly. "I'm fine Summer."

She shook her head. "No, I think you need to take a break. That looked so painful… come on, I'll treat you to ice cream."

I stared at her for a moment before an idea formed in my head. I gave a painful cringe. "Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, S-Summer." I coughed up a storm, attempting to make it look as convincing as possible.

Summer tsked slightly, worry washing over her face. "Poor Ben…"

I tried my best to hide my smile as she slowly steered me towards our boat.

The rest of the day Summer spent her time pampering me. I felt a little bad at lying, and when I told her I had tricked her, she smiled saying, "I know."

I had stared at her in confusion before she leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. "But I don't mind taking care of you. Not one bit."

I blushed brightly at this.

Nevertheless, it was certainly a very nice day for me…


	4. The Greatest Moment

She was panting, exhaustion threatening to pull her in a deep sleep. Not that I could blame her, my angel. Right now, she deserved nothing more than to rest. But at this moment, rest would do her no good.

"Here he is," Murmured the doctor on the other side of my angel.

In his arms was a bundle of blue and fleshy pink. Slowly he set the bundle in her arms. Summer stared at the bundle, her eyes wide and watery. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

I leaned forward, my arm wrapping around her as I stared at the bundle. Mix feelings churned inside of me. Using my other hand I reached forward and brushed a finger lightly over the cheek of the bundle.

The bundle that was my son.

He was beautiful, my son. His mother was an angel and he was one too. I felt my heart swell with emotion as I gently stroked his cheek. Summer was shaking slightly in my arm and I turned my head slightly to look at her.

She was crying again. But this time, she wasn't crying over such sadness. She was smiling such a soft smile as tears escape her eyes and fell down her cheek. I kissed her cheek and she looked up at me, her bottom lip quivering.

"He's beautiful," She whispered.

I smiled slightly. "He is."

"He's our baby," She whispered again, turning her head to look at him.

"Yes, angle," I murmured, leaning to rest my head against hers and look at our son. "He's our baby."

As more tears escape her lips, I made no move to comfort her. These were tears she had every right to shed, because these were tears of her joy, not her sorrow. And with these tears came the greatest happiness in my life.

And that happiness was resting soundly in a soft baby blue blanket, in the arms of the woman I loved more than life itself.

* * *

:D All done! Reviews are lovely~


End file.
